Rangers In The Club!
by LycoX
Summary: Its a Saturday and the team decides to head out to LA for a night of fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **In? Or Out?**

 **Disclaimer: Its time to party it up in the 'A Mother's Caring Hart' 'Verse! As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Takes place a weekend after the events of 'Scott Men Showdown!' and will introduce my version of Tommy. Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

 **1:15 PM At The Ship**

"Hey guys!" Greeted Jason enthusiastically once he was inside the ship wet free courtesy of the teleportation system that had been put in place recently.

Which was a little unusual cause a lot of the time he was there before any of the others were. "Fearless leader finally grants us with his presence!" Called out Zack jokingly and getting a few chuckles from the girls for it.

Jason gave him a mock glare in return. "Decided to risk sleeping in today, Rex?" Kimberly asked curiously.

Knowing that things between Jason and his dad weren't the greatest at the moment after his surprising revelation a week ago. "Heh, yeah. Ended up in a 5 hour conversation with my cousin last night after I got things set up with him about our night at his club for tonight."

Said conversation being about Mimes and if whether or not they were agents of evil of all things. "Wait, you were serious about that?" Trini asked in surprise.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I have been?"

"Other then the fact you've been a real narrow straight edge kinda guy since we met? No reason." Supplied Zack with a shrug and getting a nod of agreement from Trini.

"The fact you didn't make that sound more insulting says something about you, Zack." Kim told him teasingly and getting an eyeroll in return while chuckles were heard from Trini.

Who would ask a rather important question. "But what about Billy? You know how he is about touch."

"Got that covered, my cousin's gonna let him hang out in the VIP area since it'll be less crowded. Which means we've got access to that if we want to use it."

Zack chuckled with a shake of the head. "Man, you really are the man with a plan."

"Who's got a plan?" Came the curious voice of Billy as he made his entrance with a welder's helmet on his head and various pieces of protective gear on other areas of him with a blowtorch in one of his hands.

Trini and Kim smiled at him. Each having a fairly good idea he'd just been knee deep in some project somewhere on the ship he decided to help Alpha with. "Jason, Billy. He's got everything figured out for that whole let's go clubbing idea of his." Supplied Kim helpfully.

Her words made the Blue Ranger look towards a grinning Jason. "Oh, you were serious about all that?"

"Have I seriously given the impression I'm some kind of straight edge guy now to actually get asked that!?"

"YES!" Came the replied chorus of the other four and making him rather surprised in the process.

He then shook his head, deciding to worry about that later. "Anyways! All for or not? And Billy? I got you access to the VIP room by the way so you won't have to be around so many people." Added the Red Ranger enticingly.

"In that case? Why not. At any rate, my mom will be happy to know I'll be attempting to socialize more."

"I'm in." Decided Kim with a grin. As this promised to be fun!

Especially since she had something in her closet she was pretty damned sure would catch Jason's attention and hopefully get him to finally make a damn move already. As there was only so many hints she could drop as it is before giving him up as a lost cause! "Hmm… This would definitely not be classed as normal in my mom's view so count me in."

"So long as I know someone's keepin' watch on my mom, I'm down."

"Hey, you know my parents love having her around so I'm sure they wouldn't mind having her over while we're in LA." Offered Kim to her friend.

Knowing it would help set his mind at ease a little more. "Get the okay and I'll talk to my mom."

"You got it."

Jason smacked his hands together and rubbed them against one another happily. "Alright guys, let's get this show on the road! I'll talk to Zordon so he knows what's up."

Granted, the guy probably would have an issue with their plans but as far as the Red Ranger was concerned, they deserved this night. "Uhh, since I've never done anything like this before, I have no idea what to wear." Admitted Billy with a nervousness about him and a frown on his face.

"I gotcha covered buddy. I gotcha covered."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And so it begins!**


	2. To The Club!

**Chapter 2**

 **To The Club!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Apologies on the delay for this!**

* * *

 **4:25 PM House of Hart**

Several hours later saw the team at Kimberly's house, along with their parents aside from Trini's and Jason's dad as he had headed off early to join some friends of his for a night of Poker and the like. Which was okay by Jason since he hadn't really felt like hearing any potential judgement from the man. Jason himself had put on some black slacks and a red button up dress shirt that was currently tucked in and had his standard tennis shoes on. For Billy, Jason's help had concluded in a pair of blue jeans, his own tennis shoes, a white t-shirt, and a blue jacket. The Blue Ranger wasn't necessarily sure about the whole thing but considering Zack was dressed similar but in all black and white it had eased his mind somewhat. Trini wasn't one for dresses or skirts much to the equaled dismay of her mother and Kim but none the less was smoking hot as Zack had put it in her red leather shorts that showed off a lot of leg much to Mr. Hart's consternation. Her Black Vegan 1.25 Heeled Punk boots with chains and studs nicely gave the image of someone you didn't want to piss off either. To complete the look, her top was yellow and some of her stomach could be seen while her hair was in a long braid.

No one but Trini and Mrs. Scott really knew what Kim had on as she was planning to cover up her outfit with a long tan jacket until they got to the club Jason's cousin ran. Mostly cause she didn't want to knock Jason's socks off just yet or give her dad a coronary. Zordon hadn't been too enthused by what the kids were up too but thankfully hadn't been too problematic over it since there wasn't any threats on the horizon to worry about. As it is, he and Alpha were currently looking into rumors of a group of multi-colored individuals that claimed to be Samurai out in Japan that had been seen fighting against strange beings several times. "You sure you're okay with this, mom? I can always stay." Zack said to his mother gently with concern lacing his voice and face.

Mrs. Taylor smiled at him and patted him on the cheek. "Stop worrying, I will be fine here. Erica and the others will ensure it." Came her firm response while Erica Hart herself continued to gush over how great everyone looked.

Gushing Billy's mother did too. Though mostly with her own son. "You sure?" Tried the young Black Ranger again.

"As sure as I am of the fact I will come out of this chair and use some old skills of mine on you if you don't quit asking me that."

Seeing that his mother was deadly serious, Zack decided that his mother was definitely sure about things. Letting out a sigh, he apologized. "Its okay, sweetie, I get you are concerned. I would be too if the situation was reversed." Mrs. Taylor told him gently and causing a sweet moment of a shared hug to be had between the two.

Trini pushed down the pang of jealousy that she felt rise up in her at the scene and then found herself being hugged by Erica with a knowing look on her face. "Thanks." Murmured the girl.

"Anytime sweetheart."

Soon, Kim made her way downstairs and got a wolf whistle from Zack. "Damn girl, you rock the jacket! Gonna be a new trend now cause of you." He told her jokingy and getting a grin in return.

"Well, it has always been a goal of mine to start a trend like that for clubbing."

"Really? Cause I don't think that would be all that practical for something like that. Now I've never gone to a club but still." Spoke up Billy and getting fond looks in return.

"Their joking around buddy." Informed Jason kindly.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense."

"I don't know… If anyone could make it practical, its her." Considered Trini with a grin on her lips and making Kim roll her eyes with a smile.

"Fathers everywhere would be happy about that, let me tell you." Added in James Hart seriously and getting a light swat on the arm from his smiling wife.

Pictures were soon taken of the group. Pictures Mrs. Taylor would even get involved with much to everyone else's amusement. Especially when she put Zack in a headlock for one of them. Something that would get a lot of likes and comments on Facebook as well for that matter! Soon, the kids made their way out to the shiny new Cranston van that Billy's mother was allowing them to take with the warning to make sure it didn't even get so much as a scratch on it or Hell would be paid. "Now remember kids, don't bring home any boys. Or girls!" Called out James.

"Yeah! I'm too young for grandchildren William!" Added in Mrs. Cranston with her arms crossed and causing her son to stumble a bit.

Trini turned back to the adults with a grin on her lips while Jason and Kim assured Billy that his mom was just joking as she knew he wouldn't get any girls pregnant while out having fun. "But we can bring home each other, right?"

"Hey, I've always wanted my own Crazy Girl!" Threw in Zack as he wrapped an arm around her.

He then let out an 'oof' as she elbowed him none too gently! "Still want your own Crazy Girl?"

"Uhh… Maybe one who's a little less violent." Zack replied a bit weakly as he rubbed his aching side.

Raising an eyebrow at him over that one, Trini asked her next question. "Are you saying I'm violent?"

"Uhh..."

"Kid, you might wanna retreat before you dig yourself further into a hole." Advised James much to the amusement of the adults.

Zack looked between them and Trini and decided that taking the man's advice was the best thing to do in this situation and hauled ass for the van. James walked up to Trini with a grin on his lips as she shook her head in amusement at her friend's retreating figure. "Have fun, kiddo. But uhh, not too much fun alright? I don't want to have to get out my shovel." Warned the man semi-seriously.

Turning to him and his approaching wife, Trini felt rather happy about the fact her best friend's dad was being so fatherly like towards her. A hug was had between the three. "Knock 'em dead, sweetheart." Erica said softly.

"Will do. And thank you, for caring so much."

And with that, the Yellow Ranger joined her friends in the van while making sure to mess with Zack's head some as Jason drove them off. "You guys think tonight's when something will finally happen between Jason and Kim?" Wondered Mrs. Scott curiously as she held little Pearl.

Erica merely grinned. "With what Kimmie has on? I guarantee it." She then walked back inside leaving James to follow her while asking what exactly it is his little girl had on and getting no replies in return much to his dismay while the others chuckled.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, Jason's eyes might pop out when the time comes. The real fun begins in the next chapter! So stay tuned folks! And hopefully, it won't take me so long to get it out to y'all!**


	3. Arrivals And Such!

**Chapter 3**

 **Arrivals And Such!**

 **Disclaimer: Here we go yo! Party time! As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

Several short hours later saw our brave heroes finally arrive at the club known as 'Corinth' that Jason's cousin ran. And for the fearless Red Ranger and Leader of the Earthly team of Power Rangers, he could only breathe a sigh of relief as he was about to go nuts being in that damn van! Primarily thanks to Zack and Trini's bickering over a variety of things including choices in music. Jason privately thought both of their tastes were a little sucky but he wasn't about to tell them that. Billy had somehow remained entirely oblivious to the whole damn thing the entire way thanks to some manual he had left in his mom's van. Making the Red Ranger wish he could have been so absorbed into something like that instead of driving and hearing two of his friends and team mates bicker! God alone knew what Kim was thinking the entire time as she seemed to have a permanent smile on her lips. Making him think that maybe she was enjoying the slight bit of chaos going on in the van. Thankfully, no one bit her seemed to notice his slight veering to the side of the road at one point when he'd been staring a little too much at her lips. Lips he'd thought about quite a few times for that matter and may or may not have gotten poetic over at one point. A soft groan escaped him as he got out of the van and bent down some to rub on his aching knee.

Cursing himself somewhat once again over his dumbass way of handling things where Football had been concerned. "Man, this place looks alive!" Crowed Zack excitedly and immediately getting his attention drawn towards several very hot girls who walked past him.

Each even smiling at him too as they passed. "I have found Heaven in those girls." He stated seriously and started to walk towards them but found himself being stopped by Trini.

"Easy now Fido." She told him with a smirk and getting a pout from him in return.

"But I don't wanna! The Zack Man wants to have fun!"

"And fun you shall have my main man!" Came a voice none of them save Jason recognized as a rather skinny guy in a mostly black outfit save for his green shirt came up to them with a smile.

This was Ziggy Grover from somewhere on Jason's dad's side of the family and is a fun loving kind of guy with an odd ball love for shadow puppets. His wife, Dr. K is an insanely awesome genius and even worse at social interactions and the like then what Billy was. "Jase! Good to see you buddy!" Ziggy said excitedly as he and his cousin hugged one another with claps on the other's back.

"Good to see you too man." Replied Jason with a big wide smile on his own face.

The others watching the whole thing with smiles of their own. The two broke apart but continued to grin. "Man am I happy you finally took me up on comin' to my place!"

"Yeah, well, I figured it was high time. Plus, me and my friends wanted to do something really fun and this came to mind."

"Actually, I just thought he was joking about the whole thing." Offered up Billy and gaining fond looks from the others.

"Which is kinda strange considerin' he's been all real serious like." Added in a grinning Zack.

Kim fake sighed dramatically after that. "All work and no play makes Jase a terribly serious person."

Trini laughed at that while Jason just stuck his tongue out at the trio. "Careful, or Kim might think you're offering something to her." The Yellow Ranger said with a wink and getting chortles from Zack.

Their fearless leader wasn't quite sure what to say to that as he gaped at his friend. Kimberly merely shook her head with a smile at her best friend's antics. "Damn Jase, you've got some great friends." Ziggy said admirably and happily.

He then clapped his hands together excitedly. "Okay kids, let's get this show on the road! Remember, you're going to have red marks on your left hands to show you're underage."

"Take the fun out of it why dont'cha." Fake grumbled Zack.

"Sorry buddy, but them's the rules or the place gets shut down and I don't want that to happen."

Summer would kill him for sure if it happened! A shudder swept through him at the thought of the kind of wrath she would no doubt inflict on him. Hell, last he knew, Dillon was still sleeping on the couch after his three day getaway with Scott that hadn't exactly been brought passed her first! "Right, just one second guys." Declared Kim and took off her coat and threw it inside the van and closed it up.

Zack let out a wolf whistle while Billy's eyes widened and Jason's jaw dropped low. "DAAAAAMMMN!" Zack and Trini said together at the same time. Despite the fact Trini had already seen it before but she couldn't help it.

As the Pink Ranger was wearing a dark red dress that showed a lot of leg and some cleavage with no straps. "You know, I may have to re-think being just best friends with you." Teased the Yellow Ranger.

"Aww, way to get to my heart there Tiger."

The two grinned at one another as Jason continued to stare. His palms feeling a little sweaty. _Holy Hell… I think I'm in trouble…_

"Well, aren't you going to say anything Jason?" Wondered Kim.

"Umm… Uhh… You… You look..."

"You look beautiful!" Burst out Billy and then ducked his head in embarrassment.

Kim smiled softly at him. "Thank you, Billy. I really appreciate that."

He hesitantly looked up at her. "An-Anytime." Smiling at him, she reached out to him as Trini looped an arm through her other one, hoping he would get what she was going for and being willing to do it.

Thankfully he did and looped his own arm through her free one. "You know, if he was to be in the middle of you two, that would probably get him a whole lot of notice from the ladies." Remarked Zack thoughtfully.

Billy just rapidly shook his head at that. "Uh-uh! No way!"

"Whoa! Relax man! I was joking, I promise!" Assured the Black Ranger soothingly and calming Billy down some.

"Oh, okay." Came the relieved reply.

With that out of the way, Ziggy led the group to the entrance, got them stamped and on inside. Where it was practically alive inside with the music and so many people enjoying themselves. A huge grin could be seen on Zack's face at all the on goings. "Barely here but already know this is a place I'm comin' back too in the future." He said aloud.

Ziggy shot him a thumb's up. "Alrightie, Billy, let's get you on upstairs." Decided the man and the girls let go of him and waved at him.

Both hoping and saying aloud that they thought he would still have some fun while in the VIP room. And promised to come up there and see him soon. Kim then turned her attention to Jason. "Wanna dance!?"

Her simple question caused him to panic some since he still was quite wowed by the the dress she had on. Not to mention the things it was making him think! "Uhh… I'm gonna… I'm gonna go sit down a bit and give my knee some time to adjust." He told her with his voice raised over the noise of the club.

Disappointing her greatly as he hauled ass. "Damn, sorry girl." Trini told her with a shake of the head.

Kim just sighed. "Don't be, its not your fault."

"Still. But what are you gonna do now?"

The answer came to the Pink Ranger as she spotted several guys. "I'm gonna dance with those guys. If that doesn't get him to do something then I'll either give up or just slap him and kiss him senseless." Decided Kim as she pointed said guys out to her best friend.

 _Oh boy, this might get ugly…_

Before Trini could say anything though, her best friend was off towards the guys she had decided to have fun with in order to get Jason to actually do something. She watched as Kim got in the middle of the guys at the counter and start to get them under her thumb by rubbing on their chests and the like. "How bad do you think this is gonna get?" Wondered the girl to Zack.

Frowning when there was no response, she turned around. "Zack? Wait, where'd you go?"

Looking around she finally spotted him with those girls that had passed by before and he seemed to be really enjoying himself for that matter. Trini chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Only him."

Deciding to go sit down at the counter where the Bartender was and get something non-alcoholic while keeping an eye on Kim. And while the music was pretty decent, Trini definitely would have preferred something a little more heavier to dance too as she watched all that went on while wondering wherever Jason was as she sipped on her soda. "So, can a girl buy a beautiful girl like you a drink?" Came a voice that had her turning her attention towards the source of the voice.

And seeing one Hell of a beautiful girl that seemed to scream 'Native American' with her dark hair down around her shoulders. She had on blue jeans, black shoes, and a green untucked button up dress shirt that showed a little cleavage. _Damn!_

Clearing her throat and shaking off her state of stunned shock at the sight of the girl, which seemed to get a smirk from her as well. "I don't know, can you?" Trini asked her challengingly.

"Ohh, the type who tries to be hard to get. This could be fun." Chuckled the other girl.

"If you think I'm hard to get now, wait til you try and get my name out of me."

"Hmm… If it helps, my name's Tommi, but with an 'I' and not a 'Y'." Damn did she luck out tonight considered Tommi to herself.

And to think, she didn't even want to come as it is! Trini considered her for a moment with a smirk on her lips. "Nice to meet you, I but not Y, but that won't get you my name just yet."

Tommi just chuckled in amusement and sat down next to the hot girl. "How about that drink?"

"So long as its non alcoholic and after I've had this one." Trini told her as she showed her her soda.

"Right, gotcha, same here actually. And just curious, but what's it gonna take to get your name, Beautiful?" Tommi asked while not even bothering to hide that she was checking her out again.

Something that the Yellow Ranger tried not to blush over as that kind of attention wasn't something she was all that used too. "Nick names already? Movin' a little fast dont'cha think?" Tried the girl as a means to get back the upper hand.

Earning her an amused chuckle in the process. "Maybe I see my future before me?" Came the reply with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Trini laughed heartily at that. "That was terrible!"

"Why thank you, want another?"

"Maybe later but that did get you points to knowin' my name. But its gonna take more then bad lines to get it."

"Noted." Tommi replied while absolutely liking and enjoying the challenge before her. The two clinked their sodas together and settled in for the fun ahead.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And Tommi's arrived for the fun! Hope you guys enjoyed that as I know I did in writing her and Trini's scene! Just how well will things go down for Kim where Jason's concerned? Find out next time! And how about the RPM cameo? R and R!**


	4. Jason's Jealousy and Billy's New Friend!

**Chapter 4**

 **Jason's Jealousy**

 **And Billy's**

 **New Friend!**

 **Disclaimer: WOO! Here we go yo! As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

While Kim was busy dancing with several guys and Trini was enjoying the banter she had going with Tommi while Jason was off hiding and Zack was happily enjoying the attention of several girls, Billy had surprisingly come to find himself enjoying being in the VIP room more then he thought he would. And it had all started for him after coming into the room and sitting down on one of the couches Ziggy had in there. The noise of the club was somewhat muted much to the Blue Ranger's liking and he figured the walls were likely pretty thick or just had some kind of sound proofing to block out the noise. "Dad, I sure hope you're watchin' out for me. And maybe proud of me for doin' something like this." Muttered the young man as he continued to look around the room.

Noticing the snacks and arcade games, along with a Caucasian girl at another couch with glasses and a purple and blue outfit. Her hair tied back to keep out of her face and she seemed quite absorbed in something she was reading. Upon closer inspection of the title had him very curious. "Is that really 'Advanced Engineering' Volume 15?" He asked with curiousity in his voice.

As that Volume wasn't even out yet! His question startled the girl some as she looked at him. "Oh my, you startled me!" Gasped the girl, causing him to wince.

"Oh, my bad!"

She gave him a smile to show it was okay, making him relax some. "I'm just not particularly used to others conversing with me other then my own family." The girl told him.

Causing Billy to frown. "I totally get that. But don't you have friends?" He wondered curiously.

"Very few as at the educational facility I go too, most with genius IQs tend to be disliked by their peers. So they keep it to themselves in order to avoid being troubled. I'm one of the few who don't hide it, which has made things very difficult for me."

His frown deepened over hearing that as it wasn't right at all. "That's just not right. How come nothin's been done about this?"

"Oh, its been attempted, I promise. But those who keep doing it usually find other means to continue to avoid being caught."

Billy shook his head over that. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that."

"Thank you, it is most appreciated. By the way, what is your name?"

"Uhh, Billy, Billy Cranston. You?"

"Marge Grover, and yes, I am, or was perusing Volume 15 of 'Advanced Engineering'." Informed Marge with a smile at him.

Causing his eyes to widen at that. "Grover? Like that Ziggy guy my friend Jason is related too?"

"Mm-hmm, that's my father. And you know Cousin Jason?"

"Yeah, have awhile now. Met in Detention actually, he's around here somewhere if you wanna see him."

She smiled at that. "I'm positive I will have the opportunity to see him before you and he leave for the night." A part of her wished she could attend school with her Cousin so she wouldn't have to deal with those who dislike her just cause of her intellect.

Billy nodded in agreement and he'd make it happen himself if he had too! "So, if you don't mind my asking, how'd you get Volume 15? Its not out for another month."

"Oh, of course I don't mind your inquiry, Billy! I was able to obtain a copy of Volume 15 thanks to my father's connections due to his running this club. I take it that based upon your familiarity, you have read the previous Volumes?" Inquired the young girl.

A rapid nod came her way. "Yep! Blew up a few doors with some of what I read too. Uhh, accidentally I mean!" He added once he saw the shocked look on her face.

"But they really help you out with ideas you might have when it comes to building stuff and I can't wait to see what Volume 15 has in store next." Heck, he could probably use anything he learned for Power Rangers stuff too!

"Oh, you like to build?"

"Yeah, sometimes I'll build something that can be used in mining. But I like to experiment with other stuff when I can. What about you?"

Marge smiled at that. "Unfortunately, while I lack the ability to build, I do have quite the capacity for coming up with ideas." The young genius told him a bit regretfully.

She then got an idea. "Do you wish to peruse Volume 15 with me?" Asked the girl and causing him to look at her in surprise.

"Sure! If, if you don't mind that is."

"I asked, so of course I don't mind, Billy." Came the gentle response.

Nodding at that, he came over and sat down next to her but left some space between them. Something she noticed but made no comment on as she too tended to like her space at times. The two quickly lost themselves in the Volume, failing to notice Ziggy watching them with a smile on his face. Being rather approving of the two's apparent new found friendship as his little girl needed more friends. _Maybe we really should let her go to school with Jason since she'd have him and Billy…_ The man thought to himself.

He wasn't sure about the two boys' friends, but he figured they'd be more then welcoming of his little girl. Especially considering how they already were where Billy himself was concerned.

As the new found friends absorbed the knowledge of the Engineering book, Jason could be seen making his way out of the bathroom after hiding out in there for a bit until his knee finally stopped hurting. At least that's what he kept telling himself his reasons were anyway in an effort to avoid the real one. Namely that of Kimberly Hart, a girl he had come to like quite a bit and wanted to ask out but was too damned afraid of potential rejection from her. Thus, ruining what he had with her where their friendship was concerned. The dress she had on made her look ten times more beautiful and the fact she wanted to dance with him sent him into a panic since he wasn't sure what her view on things was. And if she just wanted to dance with him as a friend and nothing more. _I really need to just talk with her instead of putting it off._ He thought to himself with a sigh as he looked about the club and finding it hard to find his friends aside from Billy.

Until he spotted Zack and several girls anyway and hauled ass over there. "Hey Zack!"

"Jase! My main man! You gonna join me and the girls here?" The Zack Man asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows as the girls giggled and looked at Jason appreciatively aside from one particularly striking Asian girl who seemed rather interested in Zack given the fact she was sitting in his lap more then him.

Unfortunately for the Zack Man, his friend and team mate wasn't all that interested in his lady friends. "Nah man, wanted to know if you've seen Trini or Kim?"

Zack suddenly had to repress a shit eating grin where Kim was concerned as he knew Jase was not gonna be happy. "Crazy Girl's over there at the counter talkin' to some chick. About what, I honestly have no clue but I don't think I've seen her smile that much since the whole thing with her mom went down!" Which to him was good as he hated not seeing his friend smile because of her damn mom as he pointed out the girl to his friend.

Causing him to look and seeing Trini with said girl and looking quite happy if the look on her face was any indication. The Red Ranger couldn't help but be curious over what was going on and was sorely tempted to go over there and hug the mystery girl for getting Trini to smile so much. Looking away, he turned his attention back to Zack. Who was busying himself with the girl on his lap with a little lip on lip action. "And what about Kim?"

Were this any other situation, the Black Ranger probably would have been pretty annoyed for being interrupted from his fun with a really hot chick like Sabrina. But it wasn't, and so that shit eating grin was fighting even more to get out as Sabrina necked on him while running a hand down his chest. "Uhh, well, the thing is man… She's kinda pullin' a me and havin' some fun with a few guys over there." Informed Zack as he pointed his finger in a direction away from Trini.

A direction the Red Ranger followed and what he saw made his eyes widen in shock as his fists began to clench tightly to the point his knuckles turned white as he watched Kim dance up a storm with several guys in a provocative way. Anger and jealousy swept through him. "Seems our Kimmie found herself a few friends to have fun with since someone else wouldn't do it." Zack told him with that shit eating grin finally coming out to play as he couldn't resist stirring the pot any.

Not seeing his friend grimace in annoyance over the whole thing. "I see..."

"So, the question of the night is… What'cha gonna do about this?"

"He might wish to do nothing, as those boys seem like they could put him in the hospital." Remarked Sabrina a bit cattily with a smirk on her ruby red lips.

Causing her friends to giggle at that. "Now now, Jase here is actually pretty capable of defendin' himself. Right Jase? Jase? Huh." Muttered Zack in surprise and eagerness once he realized his friend was hauling ass for Kim.

"Girls, this should be fun."

Sabrina however had a very different idea of what would be fun and whispered it into his ear. Making him grin widely. "Seriously?"

"Mmm, VERY serious, babe."

"Then let's do it!"

"Girls, we'll see you in a bit." Declared Zack's friend with a smirk.

"Have fun! But not too much fun!"

Giggles erupted after that as the two made their leave as Jason approached Kim and the guys she was dancing with. "KIM! CAN WE TALK!" Yelled the teen over the volume of the music.

And to ensure he got her attention. "Scram!" Called out of one of the guys but he wasn't about to do that.

"Easy, Rick, he's a friend." Soothed Kim with her voice raised while rubbing on his chest.

"Yeah, a friend who needs to talk to you. Like, now." Insisted the Red Ranger.

Seeing how irritated her crush looked, and rightly figuring out the reason for it, the Pink Ranger had to hold back a pleased grin. As it seemed he was finally gonna do something about the thing between them! "Yeah, sure, sorry guys, but this seems really important." Informed the somewhat sweaty Pink Ranger as she had really been getting into the dancing with them!

Annoyed groans came from the boys but they did nothing to keep her from leaving. Though it might have helped that they were all getting death glares from the guy who came for her. Death glares that made them seriously uneasy for that matter! Jason nodded in approval and grabbed her hand and hauled ass for somewhere a bit more quieter and private for a very special chat. "A friend my ass." Muttered Rick.

"Yeah, friends don't glare like that." Commented another of the guys and getting nods of agreement in return.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Oh boy! Looks like things are about to get wild between Jason and Kim! And go Billy with the new found friendship! And even though Marge was no where near Ziggy and Dr. K's daughter in the original show, I figured why not twist it to where she was? R and R!**


	5. Confrontations And Parking Lot Spars!

**Chapter 5**

 **Confrontations And**

 **Parking Lot Spars!**

 **Disclaimer: I get the feeling folks are really gonna like one particular part of this fic! And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

Jason and Kimberly had gone off to a more quieter area of the club, namely, one of the VIP rooms it had that thankfully wasn't in use at the time. Which suited Jason just fine as he didn't want anyone watching him and Kim! Kim could easily tell he wasn't happy after seeing her with those guys and knew that if it hadn't of been for Zordon's rules about their powers, a fight would have more then likely broke out. One that wouldn't have ended well for those guys and anyone else involved. Which made her feel somewhat guilty to think about as she thought of that particular possibility. But she was just so damn tired of Jason not doing anything that she had to do something to get him to freaking act! She watched as the guy she likes paced a bit in a back and forth way, muttering some as well and until he stopped and looked at her with an unhappy expression on his face. "The longer you hold it in, the more angry you're gonna get." She told him as she stared back at him.

That got her a glower but she held firm. "Alright… What the HELL was that with those guys!?" Jason finally asked in an irate tone of voice.

Kim just shrugged at him. "Just some new friends I made is all." She told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

A scoff came from the Red Ranger. "Friends!? I call bulls**t on that! More like a bunch of horny jerks who want to sleep with you!"

"Like I would let that happen! As there's only ONE guy I want to do to that with but so far he hasn't made a single damn play despite the times I've shown a very real and clear interest in his dumbass." Replied Kim cooly.

Jealousy surged through Jason after hearing that as he didn't like that one bit! "Oh yeah? Who the Hell is that!? I know it can't be Zack or Billy. Or wait… Is it either of those two!?" Asked her would be boyfriend in jealousy, slight paranoia, and anger.

Causing her to groan and facepalm. "Oh my God! You really are a dumbass!"

"HEY!" Shouted Jason in a hurt tone of voice.

As that wasn't nice at all damnit! _I think Billy's rubbin' off on me with that one…_

Since normally, the opinions of others didn't really bother him much. At least until he met Billy and the others anyway. "Of course its not Billy or Zack! They're like my brothers for crying out loud!" Declared Kim strongly.

And wondering if the Power somehow failed to heal any head damage he'd gotten from playing Football! Since it would explain things for her! Jason stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Then who is it then?" He asked in a jealous tone.

Causing her to groan as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Kim then looked at him. "Its YOU! You dumbass! God, how can you not see I'm interested!? I don't show up and cuddle at night with just any guy I happen to know after all!"

"I, I just thought you were doin' it cause you needed the emotional support..."

"Well, that too. But also cause I really like you. Even if I am starting to question why that is. HELL! I wore this dress in the hopes it would finally get you to do something about the thing between us!" Kim told him with a glare.

Gaining a wince in return from her would be boyfriend. He walked up to her with an apologetic look on his face and took her hands in his. "I really am an idiot."

"Not gonna argue with you on that one." Muttered the Pink Ranger in return while liking that he was holding her hands in his.

He blew out a breath. "To be honest, I didn't think you were interested. Hell, I didn't think I even had a chance with you." Jason told her while refusing to look her in the eyes.

But Kim took care of that by gently grabbing his face and turning his head to look at her. "See what happens when you don't actually try and find out on either of those things?"

"Heh… Yeah… So, what happens now?"

"Well, I might end up kicking your ass if you don't kiss me." Jason chuckled at that as she grinned at him.

Though the glint in her eyes told him she wasn't entirely joking about it. "Can't have that happen, now can we?"

"Nope, no one on or off Earth would ever be able to take you seriously."

He made a show of wincing at that, one that had her grinning at him again while having her bottom lip captured between her teeth. The two closed the remaining gap between them and kissed one another. Both feeling pleasant tingles course through them as they kissed. Eventually, they broke apart. "Wow..." Breathed out Kim.

Jason smiled softly at her. "I can agree on that."

Smiling back at him, she kissed him again as his arms wrapped around her. Both completely blocking out the world around them and missing the fact that the music had cut off and that boos were happening because of that thanks to the door being open.

 **Meanwhile, In The Parking Lot!**

As Jason and Kim had their moment in a VIP Room after some mild bickering, Trini and Tommi had eventually made their way outside so they could talk without having to be loud. That, and Trini wanted to see some of the other girl's moves since she mentioned having learned several styles of Martial Arts over the past few years. And was looking to possibly add more to her skill set and obtain her 4th degree Black Belt. "So, still tight lipped about that name, huh?" Tommi asked, continuing to enjoy the challenge the other girl was giving her.

Trini just smirked at her. "Damn straight."

"Oh man, I am liking you more and more."

"Flattery will get you no where with me." Trini teased as they walked, gaining a chuckle from the other girl in the process.

The two then stopped as the Yellow Ranger got a little idea in her head. "But tell you what, I instead of Y, you spar with me out here, and if you're able to land a hit, I'll tell you my name."

Tommi stared at her for a moment, trying to see if she was being serious or not and then shook her head in amusement. "You really are serious about this."

"Yep. Care to try your luck? Or is that too much of a challenge for you?" She asked teasingly and challengingly.

Chuckles came from Tommi. "Trust me, Beautiful, its in no way too much of a challenge at all for me."

"Good to hear, as otherwise, I would be really disappointed about now." Trini replied with a smirk.

And then moved out of the way of a punch from the other girl. "Ooh, gonna have to be faster then that!"

Rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck, Tommi got into her fighting stance. "Trust me, I'm just gettin' started." Announced the girl with a smirk of anticipation on her lips.

Trini grinned and got into her own fighting stance. Neither of the two moved for several moments until the Yellow Ranger gave Tommi a 'bring it' gesture. A gesture she abided by with a yell and the two began their spar with a series of punches and kicks being used against the other that were also blocked. Trini's Eltarian fighting style that she had dubbed as 'The Tiger' mixed with some Earth styled moves she knew against Tommi's Shotokan style. "Oh man, don't think I've ever seen that style before." Stated Tommi as she ducked a spinning kick.

"Let's just say I know some interesting people, Miss Hut-Seek-Aiyah."

"Sounds like some interesting people I wouldn't mind meeting then." Replied the Native Martial Artist before flipping backwards into the air thanks to Trini catching her shoe covered foot and rapidly throwing it into the air.

"Sorry, but these people are real selective about who they teach."

Landing on her feet with a slight crouch, Tommi just grinned. "Maybe you could put in a good word for me." She retorted before launching herself at the other girl.

"That's assuming you even get my name from me first!" Damn was this fun!

Chuckling as they sparred all over the parking lot while faintly hearing loud boos from inside the club, and were anyone to be out there watching the two. They would be able to see that both were smiling widely as they flirted while sparring. Thankfully, neither had damaged any vehicles but when Trini ended up in front of Mrs. Cranston's van, she side stepped the oncoming blow and captured the other girl's fist with her hands right before it could hit the glass. "Whoa now! No damaging this van! Okay? Mrs. Cranston would have our asses if this one got damaged in some way."

Tommi regarded her for a moment while not even fighting with freeing her fist or caring much about the sweat coming down her face. "Why do I feel like there's a story behind that?"

A shrug came her way. "That would be telling." Came the teasing response.

"I'm sure I could be… Convincing about you telling it."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Shaking her head with a smile on her lips, Tommi decided to use the opportunity presented to her to flip the other girl over. Earning herself a small indignant shriek in the process as Trini flipped over and landed in a crouch and then rolling out of the way from an oncoming blow just in time. "Man, this is probably the best date I've been on in a long while." Declared Tommi happily.

That got her a raised eyebrow in return. "You've got a weird view when it comes to dates. And since when was this a date!?"

"When you let me buy you that drink, Beautiful. And what can I say, my dad's eccentricness rubbed off on me." Came the explanation with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Hmm… I guess I could be out on a date with someone worse then you." Conceded Trini in a fake way with a teasing smile on her lips.

Lips Tommi wanted to seriously kiss! "If you think this is something, wait til the second date."

Trini laughed at that as they re-newed their sparring. "Getting a little ahead of yourself there!"

"Maybe, maybe not!" Came the reply as Tommi used her mysterious date's momentum against her and spun her around.

Bringing her in close with her back against her and their hands clasped with her arm around the girl's front. The two were breathing a bit heavily as they stared at one another until Tommi leaned in and kissed her. A kiss Trini couldn't help but return as she continued to be held by the other girl as loud cheers from inside the club could be heard. Not that either were paying that any attention however!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, well that happened! But it seems Tommi's still got the challenge of getting Trini's name on her hands! And just what is going on inside the club!? Find out next time! R and R!**


	6. Billy's Big Moment!

**Chapter 6**

 **Billy's Big Moment!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And now, its time to find out what was going on with all that booing and cheering!**

* * *

 **Several Minutes Ago In The Club**

Every single person in the club was having a good time, especially the Rangers in various ways, most especially for Jason and Kim once they got past an issue or two. Zack was having the time of his life with his new found 'friend' somewhere in the club while feeling really glad his mom wasn't around and hoped she wouldn't find out about what he was doing. As the lecture would not be a pleasant one! Or so he thinks anyway considering she seemed to be getting a little lax about that kinda thing ever since meeting his friends. But regardless, he didn't want to take chances! And while he and Sabrina were getting quite familiar with one another in the VIP room they'd manage to take over and block off, Billy and Marge had moved from reading volume 15 of 'Advanced Engineering' to discussing some of the applications they'd read from the volume. Both being rather animated about it and one could see Ziggy smiling at the whole thing a short time later after he'd come up to see how the two were doing. It did the man good to see his little girl look so animated with someone her age who could easily understand certain things. Texts with K and their circle of friends also showed they were all pretty happy with it too.

Even wanting to meet this Billy kid who seemed to match Marge's intelligence so well and be able to engage her like he was doing. But as Ziggy continued to watch and consider the option of Marge going to Angel Grove High even more, the music cut off, breaking him from his thoughts. Frowning, he turned to the window the VIP room had and noticed the DJ and a member or two of staff looking a bit frazzled. And it was easy to see why considering the equipment the DJ was using was smoking and no doubt the crowd was booing very unhappily. Grabbing his walkie talkie, Ziggy spoke into it. "Hey, what's goin' on down there!?"

The urgency in his voice caused Billy and Marge to stop what they were doing and look up at him, concern written all over Marge's face while curiousity was on Billy's. " _Uhh, it seems the equipment decided to short out! Damnit, I knew I should have taken it in to be checked out!_ " Came the female sounding DJ's voice from the other side.

A groan escaped Ziggy. "And there's no way to fix it right now is there?"

" _None of us are exactly repairmen, boss._ " Another groan was heard after that.

The two teens looked at one another as Ziggy began to express some concerns about how things could get ugly in a very short amount of time if something wasn't done about this. They then turned towards him with determined expressions on their faces. "We could get it fixed, Mr. Grover." Billy announced.

But no response came towards his and Marge's way thanks to the man being too focused on the current problem. "Daddy! We can repair it!" Called out the girl.

"Yeah, we're still going to the Expo next weekend, sweetie, I promise." Replied the man distractedly.

"No, talkin' to Marge." He added seconds later after being asked if he was talking to them on the floor.

Ziggy then did a double take and looked at his daughter and her friend. "Wait, what'd you two say!?"

The two looked at one another and then at him with smiles on their faces. "Billy and I can repair the equipment, daddy. I mean, I may not be proficient at such things but with Billy's assistance in the matter, it would be no problem."

"Yeah! I even have a small tool kit with me." Added Billy excitedly as he pulled out something from his jacket pocket.

It was actually one of his smaller tool kits that he tended to carry around on him in case of an emergency. One Jason had tried to convince him not to bring on this trip but he chose to do it anyway as a just in case kind of thing despite his friend's views that nothing would happen. Ziggy stared at the two for a moment, thinking it over before coming to a decision. "Alright… If you two can somehow pull this off, I will be forever grateful! Now, come on!"

The teens' smiles widened as they followed him out of the VIP room and down to the main floor to the DJ and her equipment as the crowd grumbled amongst themselves. Once there, Billy and Marge got behind the equipment and got to work as Ziggy, the two staff members that were present, and the DJ, a woman from Samoa named Taimane who had moved to the LA area a few years back for more opportunities as a DJ watched on. Or in Ziggy's case, tried to keep the crowd entertained in some way while the teens did whatever they were doing with the equipment. Taimane knew she could trust Marge as the girl was a sweetheart with a big genius brain, but the kid with her was an unknown to her. Albeit one that Marge seemed to have something of an easy going rapport with so that was something. Taking a few steps to Ziggy's side, Taimane leaned in close and whispered. "Are you sure about this?"

"Well, yeah, I was there when that Bull went flying!" He answered back distractedly as he tried to do what he could to keep the crowd from getting even more restless then what they already were!

Taimane had to resist the urge to facepalm herself. "No! I meant your daughter and that kid working on the equipment!" Hissed the woman a bit urgently and gaining a surprised look in return.

"Yeah! Their both incredibly smart so I've got all the confidence in the world in them!"

Seeing that he really and truly believed what he was saying, Taimane nodded and went back to observing the two teens. Who could be heard mumbling between themselves as they worked until finally, Marge and her friend stood up. "Alright, everything should be good!" Announced the kid in an excited fashion.

"And there should be no unintended explosions either when turning on and operating your equipment, Aunt Taimane." Marge added in with a smile.

"That… That doesn't reassure me much kiddo."

"Hey! Not everything I work on explodes!"

Marge turned towards Billy with a smile on her lips and something akin to a teasing glint in her eyes. "I know, I was just joking with you."

"Oh, okay!"

The two shared matching smiles as Taimane watched on. _Ziggy, you may have to watch out for this one…_ And God help this kid if he hurts her honorary niece!

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Taimane got down to business and got into position to begin making use of her equipment. "Alright, here goes nothin'!" She called out and hoped like Hell this worked and didn't explode!

Placing her headphones on, she hit a button and soon, the music was blasting loudly again. Causing Ziggy to turn around in wide eyed surprise as Billy clapped in pure happiness while Marge looked on happily. "ALRIGHT BILLY AND MARGE!" Exclaimed the club runner happily as he pointed the two out in his excitement.

Seconds later, the crowd roared in approval and what happened next surprised the two teens greatly as they ended up going crowd surfing as the fun resumed with the music blasting. "Oh my goodness!" Could be barely heard from Marge and Ziggy couldn't help but pull his phone out and start recording the whole thing.

Billy was in something of a mild panic as the whole thing went on. "Oh boy! No, no, no, no, noooo! I don't do crowd surfing! JASON! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

This went on for several minutes and would be what Jason and Kim would be rather surprised to see when they returned from where they'd been in. "Holy Hell!" Breathed out Jason in a stunned voice.

"I'll, I'll say!" Kim added in her own stunned way as she hadn't been expecting this!

"JASON! KIMBERLY! I'M CROWD SURFIN' AND I'M NOT SURE I LIKE IT MUCH!"

The two couldn't help but laugh at the whole thing as the music blared and the cheers continued to happen. Billy and Marge chants were even happening too! "You know what? I think now's a good time as any to show I can still be plenty fun." Declared Jason loudly so his girlfriend could hear him.

Kim looked over at him and grinned, excited to see how this went down! "Go get 'em!" She told him happily and kissed him deeply.

"You got it." Came his response moments later once they had stopped kissing.

The Pink Ranger gave him a slap on the ass before he ran off to get on the stage while having to deal with the crowd. "DUDE! YOU ROCK!" Announced the young Red Ranger once he was next to his Cousin Ziggy.

"THANK YOU! YOU DO TOO!"

Jason then indicated towards the crowd and Ziggy looked at them and then back at Jason, realization dawning on his face. "I'M IN!"

"HELL YEAH!" Whooped the teen and together, they faced the crowd and jumped off the platform, instantly being caught by the crowd and beginning to crowd surf.

Jason would even pass by Billy at one point and manage to get a high five from him after a quick talk to help comfort one of his best friends as Kim watched on with enjoyment written all over her face. He'd also have a high five moment with Marge too. A certain Black Ranger could be seen from the upper floor chuckling with Sabrina cozied up next to him with his arm around her. "Ha ha! GO JASE AND BILLY!"

Man was it good to see the Fearless Leader get wild! Same for Billy too even if it probably wasn't his idea! "Damn I'm glad we actually came out here tonight!"

"I am too." Purred Sabrina as she raised up some and necked on him, making him shiver in pleasure as that also helped to bring back memories of what they'd been doing moments ago!

 **Around 25 Minutes Later In The Parking Lot**

In one lone particular car in the parking lot of the club, one thing abou it was pretty clear. And that's that its windows were fogged up and it wasn't because of outside conditions either. Billy, after finally no longer crowd surfing, had chosen to go and find Trini after he and the others wondered where she was. Mostly so that he could get a break from all the people and noise while Marge met his and Jason's friends. So far, he wasn't having any luck as he looked for her, even having tried the van first when he first came out. Calling out her name wasn't doing him any favors too and he'd been somewhat worried about what someone might say or do if they saw him peeking in the windows of their vehicles! And as he passed by one particular car, he ended up jumping back with a startled expression on his face thanks to the hand that had slapped against a fogged up window. Hesitantly, the Blue Ranger approached the car and would end up jumping back again thanks to what happened next! "TRINI! THE NAME IS TRINI!" Came the unmistakeable voice of one of his best friends and fellow Ranger team mate.

Her hand slid away from the window and Billy could only stare in wide eyed shock at the car before him. "Ohh man, I love that name!" Came another girl's voice from the inside of the car.

"Oh boy..." Mumbled the shocked and wide eyed Billy as he could hear other sounds from in there that he really didn't want to hear!

He then hauled ass back inside the club and to the VIP room where the others were. "Hey! Did you find her?" Kim asked as she cuddled next to Jason while he talked with his cousins.

"Uhh… You could say that."

Kim, Zack, and even Jason looked at him. Concern to be seen on their faces. "Is she comin' in then, bro?" Asked Zack curiously while missing Sabrina somewhat as she had to leave a few minutes ago to get back home.

"I, I don't think so. At, at least not for awhile..."

Jason frowned at that and stood up to walk over to one of his best friends while Kim pouted slightly at the loss of contact. "Billy, is she okay?"

The young Blue Ranger looked at him with that wide eyed expression of his still in place. "I think so? I mean… I heard her yelling out her name in some car with another girl. So… Maybe?"

It was the other three's turns to gain wide eyed expressions on their faces while Ziggy and Marge watched on. Zack was the first to break the silence. "GO CRAZY GIRL!" Whooped the Black Ranger excitedly as he shot up and fist pumped into the air.

"Trini… Trini's having sex!?" Got out a stunned Jason in disbelief.

Billy reluctantly nodded as despite his limited exposure to some things, he was pretty sure that was the case! He watched as Jason stumbled back on to the couch in stunned disbelief, making Ziggy grin in amusement over the whole thing. Marge however wasn't sure if she should be amused or not since she felt sex was a very serious matter! Seconds later, Kim finally shook herself out of her shock and smiled widely. "Damn, go T!"

"YEAH! THAT'S OUR CRAZY GIRL!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, so that happened! Up next: The fun filled finale!**


	7. Back To Home We Go!

**Chapter 7**

 **Back To**

 **Home We Go!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! And well folks, this is the final chapter for this story. Many thanks to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed!**

* * *

 **Hour Later**

The Rangers aside from a still gone Trini, plus Ziggy and Marge could be seen outside the club talking animatedly with one another. Smiles and wild hand gestures and the like could easily be seen as well. Especially after 10 minutes ago when DJ Taimane had come out and gave Billy a kiss on the cheek for having fixed the equipment up. And even gave him her number to call when he finally hit 18 before heading back inside the club with a sway to her hips. Leading to Ziggy make the remark that he hadn't ever seen or heard her do that before while Billy just stood there in shock. "That's our Billy for ya, doin' the impossible!" Crowed Zack happily.

"You got that right!" Chimed in Kim while in a grinning Jason's arms.

"Billy's practically our wild heart in the hole." Jason added.

"And yes, I know what I said and I stand by it." He added seconds later before anyone could say anything about it.

Ziggy just smiled at his cousin. "Hey, if it works, it works!"

Marge stared at her new found friend in concern as he continued to look rather shocked. "Billy, are you well?" She asked in worry thanks to not being all that familiar with certain things like being unexpectedly kissed.

Her voice however seemed to shake him out of his shock. "Did I just get kissed by a girl? Same girl being DJ Taimane?" Asked Billy in stunned disbelief.

"Um, yes, that would be correct, Billy." Replied Marge.

"She also gave you her number too, bro." Zack told him with a wide grin on his face.

Billy looked towards his fellow team mate in shock. "Sh-She did!?"

"Yeah, bro! Though she said only to call once you're 18."

"Oh. Okay." Was all the Blue Ranger could think to say.

Smiles could be seen from the new couple at their friend and fellow team mate. "Our Billy's growing up and getting girls' numbers now!" Sniffled Jason.

"I know! I miss when our baby was so young!" Cried out a grinning Kimberly.

Causing Billy to stare at the two in confusion before speaking while Zack, Ziggy, and Marge were feeling rather amused by the whole thing. "But… You're not my parents. Cause my parents are black!"

Laughter erupted from the group after that. "We're… We were just… Joking!" Got out Jason in between laughs.

"Oh! Okay!" Man, he hated not being able to tell when a joke was happening!

"Well, looks like you guys are havin' a great time out here." Came the unmistakeable voice of one Trini DeSantos!

Making for the group to turn to her and seeing a somewhat ruffled but pleased Trini being comfortably held by another girl. Who also looked a bit ruffled but also rather pleased looking too! "Oh ho, Crazy Girl! Back from your wild adventure with your new friend huh!?" Asked a widely grinning Zack.

"Yep. And do I even want to know how you know that?" Wondered the Yellow Ranger curiously while not really wanting to leave Tommi's arms.

She watched as her fellow Ranger turned his attention to Billy. "You wanna tell her, bro?"

A rapid shake of the head came from Billy. "Uhh, no! No, not really!"

"Oh come on!"

"I'm good. Really, I am!"

 _Ohh man, I am definitely happy I got talked into doin' this… Especially since we're movin' outta LA soon…_ Thought Tommi in a mix of happiness and unhappiness.

Trini just raised her eyebrows at the whole thing, completely unaware of her new found friend's inner monologue. "Oookay, clearly something happened here that Billy's uncomfortable talking about."

Kim just shook her head. "Yeah, he basically came across you and your friend there while you guys were umm, busy." Informed the girl with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Oh my God, really!?" Trini asked in mild embarrassment.

As she could only imagine how uncomfortable that had made Billy! "Y-Yeah..." Answered the Blue Ranger a bit nervously.

Thinking she would get mad at him for that. "You didn't see anything did you?" Wondered Tommi curiously.

Especially since the guy wouldn't even look their way! Another rapid headshake came from Billy. "No! Not at all! I mean, other then a hand slapping against the widow but that's it! I swear!"

Trini groaned in embarrassment. "Its okay Billy, I promise. I'm not mad you came across that."

"Yo-You're not?"

"No, I'm really not. Besides, its not like you were intentionally looking for that kind of thing, right?" She asked with a smile at the guy she saw like a little brother.

"No! Definitely not! Now, yeah, I was lookin' for you so I could see if you were gonna come back in and be with the rest of us. But I definitely wasn't lookin' to find that kind of thing." He quickly told her.

"See? All good then. Can I hug you to show its good?"

He nodded and came towards her while Trini with the tiniest bit of reluctance, got out of Tommi's arms and met her friend half way and hugged him. Billy couldn't help but feel relieved during the action as usually, hugs were things that happened during certain situations. Especially when it came to him considering his being on the Spectrum. A click could be heard, signifying that someone had taken a photo of the whole thing. Said someone being a grinning Zack. "A Kodak moment perfect for Facebook." He announced happily as the others rolled their eyes in amusement.

Trini pulled away from her friend and fellow team mate to give Zack a warning glare. "That picture better not include anything incriminating or I'll hurt you badly."

"What? And ruin the whole thing? Of course not! You wound me Crazy Girl!"

"Oh, you don't even know how badly I can wound you." Retorted the Yellow Ranger with a mostly fake glower in his direction.

And getting a fake shiver from him in return. "Okay you two, save the potential fight for when we get back to AG." Warned Jason before groaning.

"Aww damnit, I just went no fun again didn't I?" He asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, but its okay babe. We forgive ya." Kim told him with a grin.

"Ooh, terms of endearment huh? Glad to see that worked out for you two." Trini said happily.

Now Kim wouldn't drive her nuts as much about Jason! Or so she hoped anyway! "Ohh man, you guys have an incredible bond with one another." Came Tommi's awed voice.

Not to mention a slight pang in her chest considering her situation. Trini turned to her and gave a soft smile. "Yeah, hard to believe we've only been friends for a few months now and already this tight."

"That's what happens when you find the right group." Jason declared happily.

Even though there had been a lot more to it then that but Trini's friend, girlfriend? Didn't need to know that. Nods were had by the others while Tommi smiled. "True that, man, true that."

Ziggy then clapped his hands together, gaining everyone's attention in the process. "Well, this has definitely been fun. I'm glad you were able to come Jase, along with your friends."

"Hell yeah!" Agreed Jason as the two met one another in a hug with wide smiles on their faces.

"Don't be a stranger, alright? You and your friends are always welcome here. But let me know ahead of time though, okay/"

"Will do man, will do! And don't you be a stranger either back home."

"You got it!"

"I know I want to come back here for a date with you Jason." Kim declared with a certain glint in her eyes.

One that told the Red Ranger that a lot of fun was promised if they did. "I'm all for that." He replied and wondered when they could.

The others smirked at the whole thing, knowing instantly that Kim had managed to rope him fairly quick into the idea. "Kimberly, keep that up and he'll be all fun instead of no fun like he's been." Called out Zack with a shit eating grin on his face.

Kim looked at him and then at her new boyfriend as she snaked an arm around him while Ziggy watched on in amusement. "Oh, I plan to ensure he's not a stick in the mud." Promised the girl with a smirk that had the others chuckling.

Knowing full well by now that Kim was definitely a girl of her word! "Alright kids, you all have a safe trip gettin' back home! I gotta get on back inside before somethin' happens." Ziggy announced.

"Give K and the others my love man."

"You got it, and do the same for me!" Replied the somewhat thin club runner as he hugged Jason again and then headed on back inside.

Safe in the knowledge his little girl would be alright with his cousin and the others. Marge turned away from her father's retreating figure to look at Billy. "I look forward to future conversation with you, Billy."

"Me too! I'll be sure to email you to let you know we got back safe since you'll probably be asleep by the time we get back."

As the last thing he wanted to do was disturb her with a text to her phone. The Rangers and even Tommi was staring at the scene with smiles on their faces, each of them clearly seeing something awesome developing between the two. Marge smiled happily at that. "I would not say no to a text from you. Even if I were resting when it happened." The girl told her new found friend warmly.

For some reason that Blly didn't understand just then, he couldn't help but feel his face begin to warm up. "O-Okay! Ye-Yeah, I can do that. No problem!"

Marge's eyes lit up at that as her smile widened even more and though she was tempted to hug him and perhaps kiss his cheek, she knew of his trouble when it came to touching thanks to his informing her of his Spectrum diagnosis. "May… May I hug you?" She asked gently.

Billy could only nod and so she hugged him happily while Kim softly went 'aww' at the sight. Billy even hugged back and for Marge, it really felt nice while Billy's face got even hotter for reasons he didn't quite understand! Reluctantly, the young daughter of Ziggy and Dr. K pulled away from her new found friend. "Good-bye Billy, I look forward to hearing from you later." Marge told him softly.

"L-Look fo-forward to t-talkin' to yo-you too." The Blue Ranger told her quickly with a nod of his head.

Nodding happily, Marge turned away and reuctantly went back inside. A part of her hating that Billy didn't live in the area a great deal. Billy for his part, felt a pang in his chest over her leaving and wasn't quite sure why that was and didn't care for it. _Maybe Jason would know._

"Dude, I kinda think Billy's experiencing his first crush here without realizing it." Zack said quietly to Trini.

Who nodded thoughtfully and wondered if that might be the case with their friend. Jason quietly came up to his friend and gently clasped his shoulder, not saying a word. Silence would be had by all for a short time until a girl's voice broke it. "HEY TOM! WE'RE HEADED OUT!"

A sigh escaped Tommi at hearing that. As she wasn't particularly wanting to leave! "Alright 'Sha! I'll be there in a few!" She called out without being too loud about it.

Trini looked at the girl who she'd ended up having a lot of fun with and could tell she didn't want to leave. Which made her feel happy about. "That time huh?" She asked a bit non chalantly like.

"We'll head to the van to give you two privacy." Announced Kim and getting a grateful nod from the shorter girl.

The group left shortly after that while Billy kept occasionally looking back. As if hoping for a sight of Marge to happen. "Definitely some good friends you got there, Beautiful." Observed Tommi quietly.

A smile graced Trini's face. "Yeah, I'm definitely grateful to have them in my life." She replied.

Not wanting to think what life would be like right now if the coins hadn't been found… "I hear that."

Damn was Tommi gonna miss her friends when she left! She'd lived in the LA for the last two years, the longest her dad's job had allowed them to do in a long time until now. An occasion the young Native teen had made her unhappy opinion known of many times. "So, is your number something that's gonna be a challenge to get too? Or you gonna give me an easy one this itme?" Asked Tommi with a smirk.

But actually willing to give it a go if it was needed. Trini just chuckled with a shake of her head. "Hand me your phone, I Instead Of Y. I figure just this once I'll go easy on you."

"You weren't too easy on me in the car if I recall correctly." Replied the girl with a wiggle of her eyebrows as she handed her phone to the shorter girl while Trini gave her her's.

"Shut up!" Trini said insantly with a blush that she tried to hide as she gave the other girl her number with the name 'Not A Y But Also An I' in the contact information.

Something that would have Tommi chuckling about later. She also got a light punch on the arm for laughing at Trini's reaction. "There, but only use this for good. Or I'd have to hurt you otherwise." Mock warned the Yellow Ranger with a grin as Tommi took back her phone and vice versa.

And once the Native teen got a look at the info, she let out a chuckle. "You got it, Beautiful. I'm glad I got to meet you."

"I'm… Kinda glad I got to meet you too." Teased Trini with a grin.

Tommi merely rolled her eyes at her antics as the two approached one another and hugged, even making out for a short time. The two placed their foreheads together gently once they were done making out. "Damn." Breathed out Tommi with a laugh.

One Trini shared in. "Yup. Definitely in my top 5."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You definitely should cause I don't make that statement lightly."

"I'll keep that in mind then."

"Good girl."

The two smiled and stayed as they were for a bit longer, at least until one of Tommi's friends called out to her again. Causing her to let out a sigh. One that Trini couldn't help but share in. "Guess I'd better get goin' then Beautiful."

"Yeah… Guess so…"

A pang went through the Yellow Ranger's chest over the thought of never seeing this girl again. Even if it was probably for the best in some way. "Don't forget to call or text me sometime." Trini told her.

"Same for you."

"You got it."

They met in another kiss before pulling away reluctantly, Trini kept a hold of her hand until there was no choice but to let go. She'd remain where she was until she couldn't see Tommi anymore and then let out a sigh. "Damn..."

She then turned around and headed towards the van, feeling happy and sad at the same time while wondering somewhat if they might see one another again in the future before stomping that thought down. As it was best not to think too much about that in her view. Or else end up depressed over it. Kim would be the one to give her a tight hug before getting in the van to take them all back to House Hart in Angel Grove. "Wait a minute! Is that a hickie!?" Called out Zack's voice all of a sudden as they got going.

Trini ended up groaning but was a bit thankful for him breaking the somewhat sad mood she had! And she was quick to retort that he had no room to talk about hickies considering the few she could see on his neck. Something he grinned proudly over while she just rolled her eyes at him.

 **Sometime Later Back In Angel Grove At House Hart**

Their parents aside from Sam Scott and Trini's parents came out of the house to greet them with smiles and an air of eagerness about them to hear about how their kids' night had gone. "I had a blast! And so did Billy too after he fixed the DJ equipment!" Laughed out Zack.

"I'm never crowd surfin' again!" Billy declared adamantly as his mother found herself quite curious over all that!

"Well now, sounds like a story to tell! Much like that hickie I see on Trini's neck." James Hart said with narrowed eyes.

"OW!" He yelled out seconds later as he rubbed his upper arm where his wife had smacked him.

"Behave." She warned while the teens just grinned in amusement.

Though Trini felt a bit happy over how James was acting. Especially since he is aware of her preferences much like Erica is. "Can I at least give Jason a rough time then considering how he is with the oldest of my girls?" Wondered the man with a slight frown on his face in Jason's direction.

"No, absolutely not. Not tonight anyway."

"Aww man!" Moaned Jason.

"Sorry sweetie, but them's the rules." Erica said with a smile while James looked a little too eager at the prospect.

Jason just groaned while Zack, Trini, and Kimberly snickered. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Kim told him with a grin.

"I for one am happy that you two finally got your act together, sweetheart." Mrs. Scott told her son happily.

And she couldn't wait to tell Sam and Pearl! Matching grins were had by Zack and Trini. "And all it took was Kim forcin' his hand by dancin' with a few guys." Informed Zack.

"Yeah, not my greatest moment but… It worked." Kim said softly as she looked at her new boyfriend.

Who wrapped an arm around her while keeping an eye on her dad in slight paranoia. Zack's mom then came up to Trini and inspected her for a moment before grinning. "High five me." She suddenly said.

"Um… Okay?" Replied Trini and then did so.

Gaining a chuckle from the often sick mother. "That's for having a damn good time young one."

A blush erupted on the short teen's face thanks to the knowing way Zack's mom was looking. "Hey! Don't I get a high five too?" Wondered Zack curiously and gaining a look from his mom.

"Sure, but don't think we won't be talking later." Warned the woman before high fiving him while he groaned.

Knowing he was gonna get grilled but good! "Uhh, Marge says 'hi' guys." Announced Billy all of a sudden.

Causing everyone to turn towards him. "Tell her hi back for us." Jason told him.

"You got it!"

"Marge?" Wondered Billy's mother.

"Oh, my cousin's kid. They met at the club and became friends pretty quick. Helped him with fixing the DJ's equipment. Marge's always been a pretty smart girl." Jason told her and the other adults.

James narrowed his eyes. "Is this Marge how you got that hickie Trini?"

A good natured groan escaped the Yellow Ranger. "No, of course not! I don't think Billy would have liked that anyway. Even if he didn't exactly realize that."

"Huh?" Asked the teen in question while stopping in what he was doing momentarily.

"Nothin' Billy." She told him sweetly and he nodded, trusting her at his word.

Mrs. Cranston couldn't help but feel very, VERY curious about that and promised to have a word or two with the girls about this Marge girl her baby boy had met at the club they had gone too tonight. Trini then got back to business with James. "But it was a girl, and no, I'm not telling you her name."

"What!? Why not!?" This girl clearly needed a talking too where Trini was concerned!

As it was the fatherly thing to do after all! "Cause, I don't want you scarin' her off with a talk."

"Or trying to talk her into learning how to fly." The Yellow Ranger added seconds later with a teasing grin.

"Hey!" Retorted the older man in offense.

Something that made her laugh over. "Good going T!" Praised Kimberly and high fived her.

"Any chances we might be meeting this girl?" Wondered Erica and it was something the other adults wondered about too!

But Trini just shook her head. "Nah, she lives in LA so probably not."

James and even Mrs. Taylor snapped their fingers over that. "Darn it!"

"Agreed. This girl seems more respectable about hickies then Zackary's girl."

"Hey! I'll have you know that Sabrina is a very respectable girl!" Zack retorted while Trini shifted a little as there was more then one hickie on her!

Just not to where they could be seen thankfully! She then let out a fake yawn. "You know what? I'm feelin' tired so I think I'm gonna get on into bed." Announced Trini before James decided to get any wild ideas about trying to get Tommi's name out of her.

"But!" Called out the man himself while the others snickered as she went on her merry way into the house.

And even stopping when she got a text from her phone from Tommi that had her smiling. ' _Sweet Dreams, Beautiful._ '

'U _2_ '

Pocketing her phone, the smiling Trini went on up to her room and was soon out like a light.

 **A Week And A Half Later At School**

"TRINI!?" Came the unmistakable voice of one Tommi Oliver in the hallways of Angel Grove High while being escorted by a guide.

"TOMMI!?" Got out Trini in shock at the unexpected sight of the taller girl in her school!

"MARGE!"

"BILLY!"

Trini hardly paid attention to that as she could only stare in shock at Tommi while Billy and Marge happy re-united with one another. Who was just as shocked but quite happy as well! "Holy crap..." Breathed out the Yellow Ranger as this was the last thing she had expected today!

"I'll say." Tommi replied softly.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that's that folks! I have a few ideas in mind for what to do next. Namely June doing something stupid where Trini is concerned involving an old friend and then an idea where Trini and Zack pull a D-Generation X on a teacher for getting them suspended with Jason getting involved for the Hell of it. Or introducing SPD's Doggy Krueger. Which ever idea you want to see next, do let me know! Or even something else entirely! R and R and thanks once again for all the support of this fic!**


End file.
